


F is for Fear

by TrashBunny



Series: Hiccup/[character] Kink Alphabet [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fear, M/M, Nightmares, Psychological Trauma, Shadow bondage, Temperature Play, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even a month has past since The Battle with the Red-Death, Hiccup has been ailed with nightmares ever since his near death experience. The creature causing his haunting paranoia decides to pay his first visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F is for Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the start of this but I don't know how much about the end, but I want to get passed this so I can continue the series. I have mixed feelings.

It was the middle of a cold night on Berk. Hiccup was tossing and turning in his bed, he rolled over and opened his eyes, jealous of Toothless who seemed to have drifted off as soon as he had layed down on his heated slab. That silly dragon didn't have to worry about the things Hiccup had to worry about.

He repositioned himself again, and tried to force sleep.

It had been difficult for the young viking to find peace ever since the battle with the Red-Death not even a month ago. Still in recovery from having lost his left leg, he recently re-taught himself how to walk with his new prosthetic, his loyal dragon always being by his side to catch him if he fell.

It was difficult and troublesome, the brunette has been in nearly constant pain (both physically and mentally) at the loss.

Though Hiccup is quiet the persistent boy. He was not the type to show his discomfort. He trekked on as best he could. He had to. This was just another thing he had to deal with. He could take the pain. He was a viking. Pain is just an occupational hazard. He was also a Haddock, and by the gods are they stubborn.

Hiccup could handle the pain the gods threw at him but what really got to him, what left him truly trembling was not the cold of Berk or the pain in his stump; it was his nightmares.

Nearly ever night he had relived that moment, the feeling of disconnect, experiencing the unbelievable moment of suspension before gravity pulled him down.

He was numb to the world, air whipping around him, the flames burning up the sky; exhausting the oxygen.

Once again feeling the hopelessness of nothing to grab on to, nothing to catch him. Knowing that without him Toothless would two fall and suffer the same brutal death.

He would come to realize in the moments of his descend, an acceptance, that his life would be over. He would soon become nothing. He would hit the ground, lungs bursting, body shattering and burning up in the molten flames of the Red-Death. His best friend would soon follow.

Berk would have never been changed. Dragons would still be slaughtered. Vikings would forevermore be motivated by blood and violence. The clashing factions would be the ends of each other. Stoick would become the bitterest of chiefs. Having lost his wife and his only son to dragons. He would hate them. Plot revenge on every one of them until he died, a short hateful life. Snotlout would become the new chief. Astrid would bare his children. That is if they all survived that long. The way Berk was going there would not have been enough blood for a new generation. That would be the end of Berk and it's people.

Viking bones would have fallen beside dragon bones. Only then would they be equals.

_But I lived. Toothless saved me._ Hiccup reminded himself in a break from his paranoia.

These are the thoughts that plague Hiccup's mind at night. The images that play over and over behind his eyes. Sometimes he sees them as he had experienced them through his own eyes, sometimes he would watch his own body fall downward before him, as Toothless, struggling to fall faster, to catch his beloved. Then there are nights where he watches this all from afar, looking up through a clouded looking glass, only after waking had he realized he was dreaming through his father's eyes.

In his half waking-half sleeping state, the viking boy noticed through his window that dawn had approached Berk. His father would wake soon to set out the patrols. The farmers would tend to their fields, feed their hungry animals and bring supplies to be stocked for the coming winter. The sun would rise higher and the town would be brimming with life, human and dragon together. Hiccup's friends would take turns checking on him, _keeping him inside_.

Though Hiccup could walk and he could hobble, he really shouldn't be getting out of bed as much as he was, he pushed himself so much for having lost a leg.

Toothless would carry him through town and he would be treated as a hero. As the boy who saved Berk and brought the union between humans and dragons. He would be recognized as the chief’s heir and the first boy to befriend a dragon. He had accomplished such great things. Yet every night he was still tortured with reliving his trauma.

Once again the young viking was in his bed. Lying awake, emerald eyes foggy with fatigue. It was not yet that late into the night. Though from all his sleepless nights Hiccup was tired most of the time. He thought about it and tried to remember how long it has been since he had gotten a good nights rest, or a time where he had even slept more than a few short broken up naps at a time.

“Toothless?” Hiccup whispered, thinking he heard a noise. He lifted himself off of his pillow to look about the room. He could see the almost glowing outline of Toothless, he was sleeping, his body slowing rising and slowing falling as if he where in a deep slumber. Hiccup watched his dragon for a moment before settling back down in to bed.

He figured that he was just hearing things because he was so tired, maybe the wind, maybe something outside, could be a nocturnal dragon flying by. He was used to sounds a night, it was Berk.

As he put his head down Hiccup thought he felt something on his pillow so he sat up, and turned around, he squinted his eyes in the low light and ghosted a hand over his pillow to see what might be on it.

“...Sand?” The boy questioned. He shook it off his pillow then returned it to his bed, laying down to rest. Much too tired to care.

He blinked in and out of consciousness for an uncertain amount of time. Before long he believed he may have been sleeping peacefully. Hiccup was wrong. There he was, once again falling downward, air whipping his body, flames engulfing him, the agonizing bellows coming from Toothless, as the dragon fell.

He wondered if this death would grant him a place in Valhalla, he wondered if he would see his mother there too. If Toothless would make it with him. He wondered if dragons got into Valhalla, he certainly hoped so.

But just as Hiccup was about to hit the ground, something cushioned his fall, he felt no impacted, the breath was still in his lungs, his body wasn't burning. He was numb as if he had never fallen.

_Was this death?_ Hiccup wondered. _Was there no Valhalla?_

He reached out to move his arms, they where heavy but he treacly felt them, he moved them around and he was lying in a pile of sand. The freckled boy blinked his eyes and there was more sand. Black sand. It was all he could see, it sparkled and glittered like an infinity dark night sky. He would have liked it if it did not seem to be so heavy, it felt so wrong, so uncomfortable and cold.

Hiccup tried to wriggle his numb body. He could not seem to move.

An inky shadow materialized before him from out of the ominous sand. Hiccup's heart suddenly pumped hard and every nerve in his body was ordering him to _run! Get away! This is not safe!_ He felt a cold panic shudder through him as he told his body to move. It did not. It was frozen in place. The black mass seemed to get closer without moving. Hiccup was paralyzed, he tried to scream but when it tried he found that his mouth had be covered with a thin veil of shadow that he could not feel. It was like a ghostly hand was covering his mouth, preventing him from making a sound.

Hiccup's heart stuttered violently when he felt the darkness creep over him, it no longer felt of grainy sand, the mass felt of living shadow, a slick, cloudy, sentient essence that struck through Hiccup like a frozen arrow piercing his heart. He could only shutter and tremble. His voice taken away, his will of motion, he was powerless and he was scared.

All of his thoughts faded to Toothless as he felt himself sink deeper into the shadows. He tried to breathe but he found no air, his lungs seemed to still as did his heart, he felt petrified. Panic filled his being as he he faded further and further in the darkness, the light faded out of his sight until he was beyond dark. What surrounded him was darker than black, as if light where forbidden to enter this estranged darkness.

Hiccup was not falling this time, he was drowning.

His mind started to fade away from him once again, but he only felt panic in his last moments of consciousness.

Hiccup awoke with a start, he looked about fragrantly to find that he was back in his own room, that Toothless was curled up sleeping peacefully.

_You're not safe!_ He feeling left a pang in his stomach.

Soon he felt ice cold fingers trace his throat, a light-less silk slide over his eyes once again. The ribbons of shadow wrapped around his thin wrists and ankles, automatically Hiccup struggled against them. To no avail. The shadows seemed to posses extraordinary strength. The ghosting finger tips traced along Hiccup's chest, his collarbone, up his neck and along his jaw. The fingers felt like the sharpest thinnest needles, leaving thin silver cuts as they slide across his peppered skin.

The phantom hand suddenly gripped his jaw, his teeth snapping close in the shock and a gasp expelling from his mouth. Hiccup's head was pulled upward and he felt a soul-freezing breath on him. The kind of breath a demon would have. It breathed in his scent, drinking in Hiccup's fear. Hiccup wanted to scream, his lungs burned for it and his body ached to move. The darkness that binds him caused his limbs to feel like nothing, he did not even feel a tingle in them, it honestly felt like they where not there.

Panic shot through Hiccup at the thought of being limbless. _Help me!_ He screamed internally.

“No one can help you now my dear boy, you are under my control.” The voice sent shivers through the viking's spine. It took a deep inhale and exclaimed. “Ah, such an intoxicating fear you have, so rich, so dark, so decadent. It is truly delicious, mhmm, I could get drunk off of you.”

Hiccup's heart beat faster than a Gronkle's wings. _Please! Help!_

“The struggling only makes the fear ever more stronger do continue.” The voice hummed.

There was a second hand now, it was tracing an outline around Hiccup's heart.

“I've been watching you for a while you know, I didn't have to look deep to find your fears boy. You may hide your pain from others but no one can hide anything from me.” The silky voice chuckled. “I can go deep deep deep into you,” The apparition walked fingers teasingly across Hiccup's upper chest.

“I see your past and your most traumatic experiences, such lovely fear you have felt, how I love to watch it over and over again. It just gets better will repetition.” The hand on Hiccup's face loosened but the ice cold panic that came with it remained.

“I can see everything, I can see how you fear that you will inevitably be a disappointment; to your village, to your friends, to your pet dragon and to your father more than anyone. You fear what you are Hiccup; _you fear failure_.”

Hiccup thought he could feel tears welling up and stringing his eyes. He wanted to scream, he wanted to tell this shadow just who it thinks it is and why it's giving him such horrid nightmares. He fought against the powerless feeling that was ailing him but it seemed to be helpless, he still felt nothing of his body except what the demon touched.

The feel of the demon's touch was icy cold, Hiccup felt his clothes melt away, the demon traced long thin nails over his body.

Every grace of nails that ghosted over Hiccup's flesh left delicate silver cuts. Though not deep enough to well up blood, the cuts of the nails still left stings over Hiccup's body.

Hiccup's senses where faded. He could not see, he could not scream and all he could feel where the scrap of the apparition's nails on his delicate skin and the cold shadowy feeling they left. The only sounds where the inky whispers and murmurs of shadow creatures around him.

He felt the shadows cut through his being, invading him, twisting inside. They pulled silent screams from the small boy as he struggled against the shadowy beings, though he was useless to fight them, he continued to try to get them off and away.

He felt the shadows move through him, leak out his mouth, his eyes and all other orifices. He forgot about Toothless, his bedroom, his father, he forgot about himself. All he knew in this moment was the feeling of fear and invasion delivered to him by the freezing inky blackness of the Nightmare King and his Fearlings.

The agony of it all lasted throughout the night, the feelings injected inside of Hiccup was the worst feelings of fear, invasion, isolation and utter hopelessness.

This was far worse than any nightmare he had ever dreamt.

 


End file.
